The present invention relates to a scroll type compressor which is suitable for use in, for example, an air conditioner mounted on an automobile.
In general, such a scroll type compressor comprises a crank pin eccentrically provided on a shaft, a movable scroll driven by the crank pin, and a fixed scroll which defines compressing chambers cooperatively with the movable scroll. The shaft and the movable scroll are rotatably supported via bearings. By rotating the shaft using a driving means such as an automobile engine, the movable scroll makes a circular orbital motion relative to the fixed scroll while being prevented from rotation on its axis. The circular orbital motion of the movable scroll relative to the fixed scroll introduces fluid into the compressing chambers, compresses the fluid in the compressing chambers, and discharges the compressed fluid.
In the scroll type compressor of this type, however, it is possible that an end plate of the movable scroll confronting an end surface of the crank pin and the end surface of the crank pin confronting the end plate of the movable scroll may abut and slide relative to each other in an assembling process. In this case, there is raised a problem that abrasion powder is produced due to the abutment and sliding between the end plate of the movable scroll and the end surface of the crank pin, or that they adhere to each other.